The Queen Of The Prison
by Mrs.Pxrrillx
Summary: Si le Sort Noir n'aurait pas fonctionner ca aurait donner ceci .. x)
1. chapter 1

**Hey , aujourd'hui est le grand jour , je commence ma première vrai fiction !Bon vu que je n'ai plus grand chose à vous dire niveau projet pour le moment , je pense que je dois vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce 1er chapitre !**

 **ENJOY (*3*)**

* * *

 **The Queen Of The Prison**

* * *

Regina rentra furax dans sa chambre et posa ses mains ornées de bijoux somptueux ,quand Cora , la mère de Regina, entra dans la chambre à son tour.

-Regina , ma chérie ! Arrête dont de m'en vouloir ainsi, et surtout pour si peu..

-Pour si peu ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je vais aller en prison à cause de toi , tu m'as rendu coupable d'avoir tué tout un monde à ta place !Maintenant , dégage de ma vie ! Immédiatement ! Hurla Regina en pleurs.

-Regina .. Zeus va juste comment dire, t'interroger .. Rétorqua Cora

-Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Regina soudainement intéréssée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment , apparament , il y aurait un détécteur de mensonge comme chez Pinnochio. Répondit Cora

-Pour moi c'est la prison à coups sûr.. Déclara L'Evil Queen Désespérée.

-Mais non .. Nous allons trouver un moyen !

-Nous ? I don't think so .. Moi et moi seule allons trouver un moyen ..

* * *

L'Evil Queen ne savait pas où se trouver cette prison puis elle souvena que Rumplestilskin lui avait donné un sort Le « Sort Nort »

Elle pourrait le jeter pour efin se venger sur Snow White mais pour pouvoir lancer Le « Sort Noir » elle devait tuer l'être qu'elle aimait le plus :

Son Père.

Ne voulant point tuer son père Regina devait trouver un autre moyen, elle devait tout essayer pour avoir sa vengeance et ne tuer personne qu'elle aime.

Elle décida de consulter son miroir :

-MIROIR !

Un visage apparut sur le miroir avec une fumée bleu.

-Oui , Ma Reine ?

-Quand est-ce que je serais interrogée par ce Dieu ?

-Dans exactement … 4 jours . Répondit le miroir.

-Et quand les « Charmings » se marient-ils ?

-Dans .. 2 jours , pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Demanda le miroir un peu embrouillé.

-Pour lancer mon sort ..

-Puis-je savoir lequel , votre majesté ?

-Le « Sort Noir ».Répondit-elle indifférente.

-Mais vous avez perdu la tête , Ma Reine , sans vouloir vous offensez.Répliqua le miroir.

-Je sais exactement ce que je fais .. Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin quand je le lancerais , si tu vois ce que je veux dire .. S'exclama L'Evil Queen.

Regina tourna les talons et partit vers son caveau et contempla tous les cœurs qu'il y avait.

-Peut-être que si je mélange tout ces cœurs sa marchera..

* * *

Deux jours plus tard au mariage de Snow et Charming , La Reine ,en mode ninja , se cacha près des s'est promise de rester ici jisqu'au bon moment pour faire son entrée inoubliable. Regina attendit 2 minutes.

-J'ai donc la joie et l'honneur de vous déclarer Mari et le prêtre en souriant.

Snow et Charming aller s'embrasser quand L'Evil Queen Fit sont entée avec sa magie noir et d'un sourire espiègle ,dit :

-Excusez-moi , je suis en retard !

Elle avança à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce ronde. Deux gardes près à défendre leur Roi et leur Reine voulurent attaquer La Reine quand ils se sont fait projetés dans les airs. Elle continua son chemin et un nain cria :

-C'est la reine vous devez fuir !

-Non!Elle n'est plus reine. Ce n'est plus qu'une méchante sorcière ! S'écriat Snow en sortant l'épée de l'étui d son époux.

-Calme toi Snow , elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Déclara Charming.

Vous vous essouflez pour rien , vous avez déjà perdu et vous ne gâcherai pas ce mariage.

-Oh mais je ne viens pas pour gâcher la fête , c'est tout le contraire , mon chère. Je suis venue vous offrir un présent. S'exclama L'Evil Queen.

-On ne veut rien recevoir de vous. Répliqua Snow.

-Vous l'aurez quand même parce que le présent que je vous offre c'est cette ultim jour de bonheur et de fête.Dès demain j'entreprendai mon œuvre inévitable. Vous venez d'échanger vos serments à moi de faire le mien ! Tout ce que vous aimez absolument tout ce que vou aimez vous seras enlever , pour toujours et de votre malheur , je tirai ma plus grande victoire !

Je jure de réduire votre bonheur a néans , je jure de le faire quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

La Méchante Reine tourna les talons et s'éloigna quand le prince cria :

-Hé !

Regina , se retourna et par panique elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violet quand le prince lui lança son épée.

* * *

Le lendemain Regina avait presque fini de faire la préparation de son sort , elle plaça une bulle avec des cœurs dedans , au-dessus de son chaudron.

Elle mit les derniers ingrédients dans ce dernier et écrasa les cœurs directement dans la bulle pour l'éclater ensuite.

-Je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance ! Hurla de bonheur la Brune.

Zeus apparut dans un nuage de fumée blanc.

-À ce qu'il paraît , tu veux quitter ce monde pour ta vengeance ? Tu n'iras que l'a où es ton destin a présent.

Zeus s'avança près du chaudron et y mit une fiole.

-Qu.. Non ! QU'EST-CE QU VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! Hurla Regina tandis que Zeus disparaissait.

* * *

Regina se reveilla dans une cellule avec d'autres personnes qui dormait , Elle ouvrit la porte et découvit qu 'elle était en avança dans les couloirs et chanta.

-Je me tairai , tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là.

Tu n'y verras que du feu.

Tu ne me verras plus dans le miroir.

Mais je me suis glissée dans tes rêves , je ne sortirai plus de ton esprit.

Je vois tout , ça tu ne le sauras pas car toi tu ne me verras pas.

Je suis bien à l'aise dans tes toiles de mensonges.

J'apprend tes ruses.

Je peux te blesser de l'interieur.

Je vais te faire souffrir,dans l'enfer où tu m'as mit !

La Reine De La Prison !

C'est moi et je l'assume quand je te blesse,tu te redresses et cette fois je te tue !

À présent je suis le lourd fardeau que tu ne peux pas porter !

La Reine , entra dans une pièce où il y avait étrangement des gardiens qui l'a regardé d'un air bizarre.

-Attrapez-la !

-Et merde , c'est la nuit , c'est parti pour la course poursuite ! Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 **FINN !**

 **Ca vous a plu ? Alors laisser un reviews histoire que je m'améliore!**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey voici un chapitre 2 de mon œuvre d'art (XD).. Non plus sérieusement, je vous présente ce chapitre qui a été demandé très souvent par vous deux #C et #E , bref j'espère que ca vous plaira !**

 **On va dire que en dehors de cette fiction , je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspirations pour trouver un autre sujet donc vos propositions sont les bienvenues !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas ! -**

 **/Disclaimer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas malheuresement , même si une amie et moi aimerions bien nous procurer les personnages mais c'est sans succées .. On va devoir faire un plan pour les attraper pendant la nuit.. Je l'ai aurai un jour , je l'ai aurai ! Mouahhahaha**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 _ **Enjoy (3*)**_

* * *

 _ **THE QUEEN OF THE PRISON**_

* * *

 _La Reine couru en traversant les box et elle s'arrêta un peu et remarqua que une main tenait son poignet :_

 _-Cache-toi ,Traîtresse !_

 _-Rumple ? C'est toi ? Je pensais que tu ne me recon..S'exclama La Reine._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le ténébeux l'attirait avec son bras faisant signe qu'il y avait les gardiens qui approchaient._

 _-Qui ne te reconnatrait pas ! Ma plus grande élève et mon plus gros échec , d'ailleurs , est-ce bien toi qui nous a ramenés .. Ici ?Demanda Rumplestilskin._

 _-Oui.. et non ..Dit Regina , d'une voix basse._

 _-Comment ça « Oui.. Et non.. » ?Demanda Rumple_

 _-Je voulais lançer ton sort mais .._

 _-Mais … ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Zeus a mit son grain de sable dans ma malédiction et il m'a dit que j'irais là où mon destin est , à present,je crois.Répéta-t-elle._

 _-Comment.. Enfin qui as-tu sacrifié ?_

 _-Touts les cœurs de mon caveau.._

 _-Sérieusement ? Et ça marchait ?_

 _-Ca avait l'air .. Dit-elle la mine boudeuse._

 _-Range ta mine boudeuse et va dormir..Ici c'est pas la fôret enchantée !_

 _-C'est à dire .. ?_

 _-Nos pouvoirs .. « POUF » disparut.._

 _Regina essaya de créer une fireball à plusieurs reprises mais sans succées._

 _-Non , ce n'est pas possible comment cela est-il possible ?_

 _-La Sauveuse. Murmura Rumple._

 _-Qui , hein .. ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait est « La Sauveuse » ?_

 _-La femme qui doit briser la malédiction que tu n'as pas lancer correctement.Déclara Rumplestilskin._

 _-Ne me juge pas et puis que fait-on maintenant ?_

 _-Nous allons chercher La Sauveuse pour qu'elle nous aide, voyons , c'est le seul moyen .. À moins biensûr que tu as une meilleure idée , hein ? Dit le ténébeux d'un ton exsapéré._

 _Quand ils entendèrent les gardiens qui arriver il s'en allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif pour y paaser la nuit , autant trouver La Sauveuse en étant réveillé._

 _**TQOTP**_

 _Regina se dirigea derrière le dortoir de Rumple pour y trouver une couchette._

 _Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule sur ce coups-ci._

 _Elle vu : Ursula , Maléfique et un homme qui dormèrent tranquillement sans se douter qu'il était dans une un lit était vide ,dans cette chambre il y avait 5 lits donc cela veut dire que ou il n'y a personne ou que la personne est éveillé._

 _-Dans quel merdier ce putain de dieu m'a enmenait ?Se demanda Regina à elle-même._

 _-Ici , je crois.. Répondit une voix._

 _Regina sursauta et regarda autour d'elle quand-t-elle aperçu un homme qui la fixait à peine réveillé quand d'ailleurs il se leva en sursaut et dit :_

 _-Qui êtes vous ? Et.. Et où suis-je ?_

 _-Dans une prison , il me semble , dans un box plus précisement.. Répondit-elle indifférente à la panique de l'homme._

 _-J'ai vu ça mais, pouquoi nous y sommes ?_

 _-Je ne m'appelle pas Madame Je-sais-tout-sur-tout donc gardez vos commentaires du genre « Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça et tralala », elle entreprit une petite pause à sa phrase,mais je peux vous dire que c'est en partie ma faute que nous sommes ici , mais l'autre partie , qui n'était en aucun cas prévu.. Nous a amené ici et cette personne est un dieu , presque Regina tellement elle le détestait._

 _-Zeus ? Seriously ? Demanda-t-il en voulant en savoir plus._

 _-Oui , mais lui voulait m'envoyer ici , moi au moins dans le monde ou je vous aurez enmené ce serait moins sordide qu'ici .. j'ai voulu jeter le sort quand Zeus et apparu et « bOoM » on se retrouve tous ici.. Expliqua Regina._

 _-Je vois..Vous êtes ? La Méchante Reine je pense ? J'ai entendu parler de vous s'y c'est le Robin._

 _-J'ai vraiment une tête de méchante ? Ce n'est pas que ça me blesse mais vous avez touché dans le mille .._

 _-Bahh un peu , vu votre attitude ..Vous semblez aussi sans émotions et sans joie de vivre .. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme cela ? Demanda-t-il sans vouloir paraître trop indiscret._

 _Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre , elle ne s'était pas confié à quelqu'un depuis la mort de son fiancé ,Daniel, Il s'étaient fiancés dans les écuries mais Quand Ils se sont embrassés , Blanche , La fille du roi , La fille qu'elle a sauvé dans sa course pé Roi Léopold l'a donc épouser mais son cœur était déjà prit ce que personne ne savait donc quand Blanche-Neige a quitter les écuries en courant pour tout raconter à son pè l'arrêta et lui demanda de garder ce secret , très que cette idiote n'a pas fait et qui a engendrait la mort de Daniel dont l'assassin était sa mère._

 _-Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça maintenant et pas non plus ici.. Désolée.. mais c'es trop douleureux pour être simplement conter comme cela.._

 _-Je comprends moi j'ai perdu ma femme Marian quand mon fils est né, Il n'est pas ici , Frère Tuck non plus je crois qu'il est en sécurité mais je chercherais tout le long de mon sejour ici comment rentrer auprès de mon fils._

 _-Il vous manque j'imagine ?_

 _-Oui énormément , je ne voudrais pas qu'il perde le seul parent qu'il lui reste ce serait injuste pour lui .._

 _-Je vois .._

 _-Changeons de sujet , Comment vous appelez-vous M'Lady ?_

 _-Pourquoi devriez-vous le connaître?Répliqua Regina sans vraiment s'en rendre compte , elle se mettait sur le défensive car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un « Ami »._

 _-Pour éviter les : « Mon Poussin , Mon Canard En Sucre Qui Va Bientôt décédé S'Il continu de parler comme ça. » Plaisanta Robin en voyant le regard de Regina furieuse._

 _-Je suis Regina , Regina Mills. Et vous ?_

 _-Enchanté Regina ! Moi c'est Robin , Robin De Locksley !_

 _-.. Enchantée Robin ! S'obligea-t-elle a être polie_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire semblant de faire exprè Robin en souriant._

 _-Bous ferions mieux de dormir si nous voulons trouver un plan d'évasion. S'exclama le Blond en entendant les gardiens refaire leur ronde nocturne._

 _**TQOTP**_

 _Pendant la nuit Robin se leva et vit Regina dormir comme un ours en hibernation , il l'a contempla un moment quand il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et constata d'après le ciel qu'il devait être 5h30 , l'heure où il se levait avant d'être ici.._

 _Son fils lui manquait tellement , mais comment le retrouver.._

 _Il repartit dans son box quand il entendit une voix._

 _-Hello Deary !_

* * *

 **Déjà la fin ?**

 **Oui dommage , le chapitre 3 de The Queen Of The Prison sortira bientôt ! Laissez des reviews et puis si vous voulez , vous pouvez me donner des idées de fics! 3**

 **Enjoy (*3*)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey les gens j'espère que vous allez bien moi de mon côté , ça peut aller.**_

 _ **BREF , j'aurais du poster ce chapitre dimanche mais manque de bol , problème technique, problème personnel .. Bref (Je sais je dis beaucoup de "BREF" Je reviens avec ce chapitre et j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4donc attendez vous a l'avoir dans le week-end ou la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **(Si il n'y a pas de problèmes , mais en me connaissant , il y en aura certainement.. xD)**_

 _ **Au lieu de vous ennuyer à lire ma vie , je vous présente mon chapitre. Il vient de sortir du four.. (Ok , je sors)**_

 _ **/Disclaimer: Ouat , malheureusement, ne m'appartient pas donc je dois encore continuer de rêver.\**_

 _ **ENJOY (*3*)**_

* * *

 _ **THE QUEEN OF THE PRISON**_

* * *

 _Hello deary ! Dit une voix derrière lui._

 _Robin se retourna et vit une silhouette se former._

 _-On n'a perdu sa langue Darling ? Déclara-t-elle en crachant ses mots un par un._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Robin._

 _-Une personne que tu vas haïr !_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Je vais peut-être te tuer, parce que en te tuant , vu que tu as l'air gentil si je ramène ton coeur au Coeur Suprême D'Auradon. Je pourrais sortir de cette infame prison de pierre !_

 _-Je pourrais avoir une dernier volonté ? Demanda Robin toujours aussi serein._

 _La voix un peu étonnée répondit._

 _-Euh.. Vas-y , mais dépêche-toi , je n'ai pas tout mon temps !_

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Robin._

 _-Euh , eh bien.. Je suis la grande Cruella De Vil._

 _-Merci.._

 _Robin essayant tant bien que mal de retenir sa nouvelle amie ou plutôt ennemie , Cruella regarda dans la direction des yeux de Robin. Elle vu Regina tenir un barre de fer qu'elle avait trouver près des toilettes et l'a frappa un coup sur le dos._

 _-Tu l'as..? Demanda Robin surpris._

 _Nan , elle est juste.. Elle n'est pas morte , BREF partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous aperçoivent._

 _Ils marchèrent en direction de leur dortoir._

 _-D'ailleurs , que fesais-tu ici , tu ne dormais pas ?_

 _-Non , je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir donc je suis partie fouiller , pour au final ne rien trouver ..Moi je voulais juste retrouver mon fils après tout .._

 _-Il te manque beaucoup ? Demanda avec Regina avec un ton beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude._

 _-Il me manque énormément .. Mais pouvez-tu m'aider à rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Robin._

 _\- Je vois ce que je peux faire pour vous et on sortira d'ici.. Ne t'inquiètez pas.. Dit Regina en baillant contagieusement . Allons dormir._

 _-Oui , nous devrions je pense. Déclara par la suite Robin en baillant à son tour._

 _Ils partirent se coucher tous les deux dans leur couchette respective._

 _ **TQOTP**_

 _Le lendemain , Regina se réveilla tranquillement soudain quand une vieille femme un peu (beaucoup) enrobée arriva et la fit sursauter._

 _-DEBOUT FLEMMARDE ! Cria la vieille._

 _-VOUS ÊTES FOLLE OU QUOI ! À cause de vous je suis à terre ! Cria Regina. Vous voulez une FireBall dans votre face de mégère ?_

 _-Du calme ma p'tite ! Je ne t'ai pas aspergé de pisse de rats !_

 _Regina se calma un peu._

 _-La prochaine fois soyez plus douce.. Dit La Brune._

 _-Avec vous ? Vous rigolez j'espère ? Vous avez tués des milliers d'innocents pour un vengeance complètement stupide et .._

 _-PARDON ?! S'écria Regina en se relevant. "Stupide" , avoir perdu votre fiancé, qui soit dit en passant est mort à cause de votre belle fille , qui a dit à sa mère que le palfrenier était le futur mari de sa fille ,et qui après l'avoir tué s'en va pour laisser sa fille souffir. Vous trouvez cela stupide ?_

 _La gardienne ne riposta pas et s'en alla hors du box.  
_

 _Dans cette prison , un quelque chose faisait que Regina avait moins de mal à s'exprimer sur des choses du passé.._

 _Elle se dirigea vers une pancarte où il était écrit "Les News De La Prison D'Auradon"_

 _-"Prison D'Auradon" ? Original .. et merci de nous rappeler que nous y sommes , dans une pri-son.. Murmura Regina à elle même._

 _-Oui , au début , elle devait s'appeler Strobrook comme une forêt de chez nous mais comme tu es si intelligente , tu nous as tous ramenés ici , elle s'appelle Auradon maintenant ! S'écria la voix derrière Regina._

 _-Rumple , tu pourrais arrêter d'apparaître à tout vient car ça m'arrangerais..Attends "Strobrook" ? Oh mon dieu , merci Zeus.. Je l'aurai changé en StoryBrooke , c'est plus beau ,non ?_

 _\- Oui.. Répondit Rumple exsaspéré._

 _Bon , notre plan , on fait quoi en premier ? Commença Regina._

 _-Notre plan , quelle plan ? Dit Rumple confus._

 _-Tu t'es baigné dans la rivière de âmes perdues ce matin ou quoi ?_

 _-Non , non biensûr que non ! j'ai juste un trou de mémoire..._

 _-Bonjour je suis Dobby ! Dit une voix derrière eux._

 _Les deux complices sursautèrent et se retournèrent et virent une créature peu flateuse au premier regard._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?! S'exclama Regina._

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitreeee !**_

 _ **Je sais dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de voix mais bon xD , Je sais aussi qu'il est très très court. Je m'en excuse..**_

 _ **Bref je crois que je vais fonctionner comme ça , toutes les semaines (sans vraiment de jours dans la semaine donner je posterais quand je pourrais dans la semaine enfaite, après ça dépends de beaucoup de choses peut-être que je fonctionnerais comme ça ou peut-être pas..)**_

 _ **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée , ou même nuit**_

 _ **Mwah ! (*3*)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey de retour ! Je sais .. J'ai étais un long(lonnnnnnng) moment absente .. Mais j'ai eu quelques gros problèmes niveau techniques, du genre ne plus avoir (OpenOffice4.1.1) C'était l'instant placement de produit.**_

 _ **Bref je reviens avec ce joli chapitre , d'ailleurs en parlant de chapitre , j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire plusieurs et un début d'OS pour Halloween, peut-être que les chapitres seront moins long mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il y en aura plusieurs..**_

 _ **Bon cette fois-ci je vous laisse avec ce chapitre très (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès) attendu..!**_

 _ **/Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à Edward Kitsis , Adam Horowitz...ET PAS À MOI..Pff...\\\**_

* * *

 _Les deux complices sautèrent au plafond en voyant une créature peu flateuse au premier regard._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?! Demanda Regina._

 _-Je m'appelle Dobby et vous ?_

 _ils se regardèrent puis elle dit._

 _-Euhm..Je suis Regina Mills et lui c'est Robin.._

 _-De Locksley , Robin De Locksley..Continua le Blond en voyant Regina chercher son nom de famille._

 _-Enchanté! S'exclama l'elf._

 _-Mais juste comme ça , qu'est-ce que tu ..es ? Demanda La Brune._

 _-Eh bien je suis un elf de prison , je sers mon maître et .. Quand tu es venue , Vous êtes venus, on ne vous a rien expliquer ?_

 _-Nan on m'a juste reveillé brusquement..Repondit Regina._

 _-Ca dépends les gardiens..Moi on m'a certes reveillé plus tôt ,mais on aurait dit ma mère quand j'étais petit.._

 _-Chacun ses privilèges..Bref , tu peux nous expliquer?_

 _-Eh bien , chaque pensionnaires ou prisonniers , comme vous voulez, a peu après son arrivée un elfe De Prison..Expliqua Dobby._

 _-Regina.._

 _-Dobby tu .. Commença Regina qui n'entendait pas la voix derrière elle._

 _-Re-gi-na.._

 _Regina tourna la tête pour regarder Robin avec son regard le plus noir mais avant de pouvoir atteindre son objectif,c'est à dire le tuer du regard.. elle vit une silhouette aux courbes familières._

 _-Malèfique?_

 _-Oui Regina , c'est bien moi.. Cruella m'a parlé de votre... petit rendez-vous nocturne..Et de lui.._

 _-Quoi lui ? Si vous faites du mal à une seule personne que j'apprécie dans cette prison , je vous tue toutes les trois déjà que j'n'aime pas grand monde ! S'écriat Regina d'une voix ferme._

 _-Tu l'apprécies ? Eh bien , on a décidement pas les mêmes goûts.. Rigola Mal._

 _Regina fit un geste de la main droite pour que avec sa magie elle puisse projeter Mal au bout de la pièce._

 _-Tu veux jouer , Regina ? Ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne va pas tarder, mais là j'ai d'autres proies en vue.._

 _-Vas_ _Mal , personne ne te retiens.. Cracha presque Regina._

 _Maléfique claqua la porte en laissa un rire s'échapper de sa bouche._

 _-Dans cette prison, il y a pas que des mauvaises choses..Il y a aussi des avantages.. Commença Dobby dans ce long blanc qui devenait désagreable._

 _-T'en est sûr ? Parce que depuis mon arrivée cet endroit me semble..Familier et sordide à la fois.._

 _-Bah en même temps avec un passé comme le tien.. Rigola Robin._

 _Elle alluma une FireBall de sa main gauche._

 _-Tu connais pas l'humour toi , hein ?_

 _-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre dans votre..discussion mais ils vous faut une tenue ou si vous préférez , un uniforme.._

 _-Pardon ? Déjà qu'être ici est une torture parce que je ne sais pas où est cette blanche ! S'écriat Regina. Je pensais être méchante mais on m'a prouvé le contraire._

 _Elle regarda l'uniforme puis le prit pour_ _le customisa à sa manière._

 _Quand elle l'eut enfin terminée, elle partit le mettre._

 _Elle l'essaya et revint avec l'uniforme qui était dès maintenant une robe courte resplendissante._

 _-Alors ? Demanda Regina soudainement plus calme._

 _Robin interpellé par la majestueuse robe dit bouche bée._

 _-Elle .. est magnifique._

 _-Euhm , merci._

 _Regina remit sa mèche qui tomber quand elle était génée, baissa la tête pour regarder sa n'avait pas pour habitude que on l'a complimente._

 _-Je pense que on devrait y aller ! Dit Regina._

 _-Oui allons-y!_

* * *

 ** _Nous aussi on devrait y aller ,hein ? Je sais ne me crier pas dessus.. Il est vraiment très court mais à cause de raisons personnelles bref comme je l'ai dit au début ils seront petit mais ça veut aussi dire que il y en aura plusieurs._**

 ** _Sinon , Bonne nuit , Bonne aprèm ou Bonne journée !_**

 ** _Au prochain chapitre ! (Qui on espère arrive bientôt xD ! )_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** _ **! Alors j'ai voulue écrire sur Wattpad mais une envie m'a donné envie de vous partager ça ici , cette fois-ci , sans me forcer et étant donné que mon emploi du temps a l'air moins pesant qu'avant je pense donc écrire régulièrement.**_

Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 ** _The Queen Of The Prison_**

* * *

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent dans la cafétéria , Regina , Robin et Dobby.

Touts les regards se tournèrent vers Regina , ou plutôt sa robe.

-Tu attires les regards..  
Remarqua Robin.

-J'ai l'habitude, et si je dois rester ici pour l'éternité, autant montrer qui est la reine ici.

Elle avança d'un pas confiant vers une table libre. Elle s'assit, accompagnée de ses deux amis.

Des hués de gens arrivèrent pour demander une place mais un certain Rumple les fit dégager.

-Alors sont ces..gens?

-Mes amis.

-Leurs noms.

-Pourquo..Robin et..Dobby.

-Je suis Rumpelstilskin.

Les deux amis de l'ancienne méchante reine ,ou plutôt de la nouvelle, firent un signe de tête pour saluer le sorcier.

-Bref, Belle m'attend.

-Ton rat de bibliothèque ?

-Je l'aime, et elle aussi.

-C'est bien , moi personne ne m'aime , profite rumple , cette occasion peut vite partir..  
Regina finit sa phrase en lançant un regard à Gaston.

-Si jamais il tente quelque chose , il sera transformé en plante pour mon château.

-Je n'en doute pas.  
Commenta la brune.

Rumple partit de la cafétéria et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais soudain il bouscula accidentellement dans une femme qui ressemblait fortement à La Méchante Sorcière De L'Ouest.

-Tiens Zelena.

-Rumple , Quelle mauvaise surprise.

-Toujours avec tes jeux de mots. Bref je dois retrouver..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Ton rat de bibliothèque ? Rigola la rousse.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'appelez tous comme ça ?!

-Parce que elle est H24 dans cette foutue bibliothèque.

-T'es bien H24 avec tes singes , on t'appelles pas Tarzan.

-Rumple, le plus mauvais gagne toujours..

La rousse s'en alla après avoir dit sa phrase avec d'assurance , Rumple reprit la route vers cette fameuse bibliothè fut choqué de ce qu'il trouva dedans , Gaston avait embrassé voulut entrer et lui envoyer son coups de poing mais une main retenait son bras, c'était Regina.

-Je l'ai vue partir , je sentais qu'il allait se passer un drame , laisse moi m'en charger , tu veux tuer Gaston?

-Au plus profond de mon âme, tu comptes t'y prendre?

-Avec mon charme ,bien sû nous serons tous les deux coulant de sueur dans les draps , je sortirai un dague et le tuerai.

-Tu veux quoi en échange ?

-Mmh..Ta dague.

-Pardon?

-Pour tuer Gaston.

-C'est bien parce que nous sommes amis et que je te fais confiance.

-T'as intérêt oui.

Rumple chuchota à la brune l'endroit où la dague se trouvait.

 **TQOTP**

-Robin tu as encore faim ?  
Demanda Dobby.

-Nah..Où est Regina ?

-Je sais pas.

-J'vais la chercher.

Robin se leva de la table , débarrassa son plateau et celui de Regina qui l'avait laissé pour partir voir Rumple.

 **TQOTP**

Gaston était dehors sur un banc , il tenait son bras gauche sur l'accoudoir de arriva et s'assied avec lui.

-Salut..  
Dit-elle avec sa voix suave et ses cheveux lâchés et un peu décoiffée.

-Salut belle brune..

-Je me disais , tu cherches des aventures ?

-Des aventures nocturnes ?

-Oui, en fait des années que personne n'a partagé de nuits avec moi..

-Mmh, je vois..Ce soir, dans La Chapelle?

-Oui.  
Dit la brune en ayant un faux sourire.

Gaston s'avança et embrassa Regina , elle fut surprise , heureusement que personne ne les verrait partit vers les dortoirs.

Robin , lui avait vu toute la scène s'étant caché, il avait vu les deux futurs amants se parler.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers Gaston qui fut surpris d'avoir une Si violente gifle d'un inconnu , il le lui rendit et se fut une bagarre qui éclata.

Rumple qui passait par là au même moment, voulant se reposer, sépara les deux ennemis et Gaston s'en alla.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé dans ta tête ?

-Rien.  
Cracha Robin énervé.

-Si.

-Il a.. embrassé Regina.

-Oh,tu aimes Regina?

-J'ai été jaloux , donc je présume que oui , mais ça fait à peine quelques jours que on se connaît.

-J'ai une idée, tu as écouté leur conversation ?

-Oui..

-Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Gaston va retrouver Regina dans La Chapelle pour..

-On pourrait lui tendre un piège à Gaston.

-Laisse-moi faire.

 **TQOTP**

Gaston embrassa langoureusement Regina en entrant dans la chapelle et l'a plaqua au mur et lui enleva ses vêtements.

Robin et Rumple était caché derrière un meuble. Si Gaston ramenait Regina sur les bancs de devant Gaston se serait empoisonner par un petit poison posé pas loin.

Gaston souleva Regina et l'a mit sur les escaliers et non pas sur les bancs.

-Eh merde..  
Chuchota Rumple.

Robin évitait de regarder mais il était tellement jaloux et obnubilé par la beauté de Regina qu'il ne put tourner la tête ailleurs.

Gaston pénétra en Regina et après avoir eu orgasme, Regina lui planta la dague de Rumple dans le cœur.

Rumple sourit tandis que Robin regardait Regina contente de son œuvre, il était apeuré.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_


End file.
